brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
Teamwork (Theater Class episode)
Teamwork is the fourth episode of the first season of Brandon Rogers' series Theater Class. It was released on the 13th August 2009, and as of February 2016, has over 215,000 views. The episode has been widely acclaimed, with praise given to the use of jokes surrounding genitalia and character appearance. In this episode, the class schemes against the school newpaper by showing what a hardcore team they are. Meanwhile, Mr. Rimmer (Brandon Rogers) shows a thing or two on method acting and Linda (Janet Mccarroll) brings in a very realistic prop. Plot Early one morning at Valley Village Community College, Dean Shaft and Alex Rimmer have a heated discussion over the content of the college's newspaper. This is due to the newspaper publishing negative articles about the theater class' antics, which Alex does not like, but Dean Shaft states is true. Back in the classroom, Mr. Rimmer reads out the latest headline about his class - "World's most racist teacher sets ugly Asian's arm on fire" - which references Karen, and she blames Mr. Rimmer for her burns. Mason defends Mr. Rimmer's claims of the incident being an accident, which makes Mr. Rimmer call Karen an accident as well. CiCi reveals that the school newspaper has been publishing articles about the class for the last three weeks, including headlines such as many rumours about Mason (such as him having sex with a sheep, killing a lawyer, and drinking from the toilet), CiCi being classed as a "whore", and Karen being outed as a virgin (much to the newspaper's relief). Mr. Rimmer decides to come up with a plan to give the class a more positive reputation. Linda suggests to reenact a film, but Jamie points out that the last time they did that, Linda shot a gun which she didn't realise was loaded, causing her to drop it, and for the gun to malfunction and shoot randomly at the room (although nobody was injured). As the discussion goes slightly off topic to be about football, Oliver and Linda point out that football is all about teamwork. Mr. Rimmer decides to use teamwork to show the class' love for theater and their ability to work as a team. He then declares a class "acting tournament" (where two groups try to perform a short piece of their choice better than the other group), and asks the class to split into two teams. He nominates Oliver and CiCi to be the team captains, due to Oliver being of German heritage and CiCi being Jewish. Although Oliver teams with Mason, while CiCi teams with Linda, neither team want Jamie or Karen with them, causing Mr. Rimmer to force Oliver to take in Karen, and CiCi to take in Jamie. While talking with the students about their performance plans, Mr. Rimmer visits Oliver's group, who says that they will be performing a Roman piece. Mr. Rimmer believes that Oliver should have the role of the king instead of Mason, due to Oliver most likely having the bigger penis size of the two, causing the three men to have an open discussion about their genitals in front of Karen. Meanwhile, CiCi and Linda bond over how the both of them work in a grocery store. When Jamie is asked what his job is, he replies with babysitting. However, he reveals to the camera that he actually molests and rapes young boys, which he classes as "babysitting". The time comes for the groups to perform, and Mr. Rimmer reveals his alter-ego, a lion called Mufasa, who he portrays by wearing a yarn lion collar, hood and mask. Oliver's group perform first, but are interrupted when Mr. Rimmer accuses Oliver of having a cellphone in his pocket, causing Mr. Rimmer to try and remove it from Oliver's pocket, only to realise that it's his penis. CiCi's group then perform, with a piece very similar to Oliver's group's. They accuse CiCi's group of copying their ideas, but Jamie insists that it's an original piece because they have a black person (Linda) in their group. Jamie and Oliver have an argument over Oliver's jacket, which was used as a prop cloak in both productions, causing the majority of the class to being fighting (Karen sits at the back, crying). After Oliver accidentally elbows Mr. Rimmer in the nose, possibly breaking it. As the class help their teacher up, Mr. Rimmer becomes exasperated because he used to be a professional comedian but is now a teacher to "hopeless" students who cannot even work together as a team. Suddenly, one of the college newspaper journalists takes photos from the door at the back of the room, assuring the class another negative headline. The class run after her in anger to try and stop the photographs from being published. Credits * Alex Rimmer - Brandon Rogers * Mason Lucas - Salim Razawi * CiCi Lofte - Skylar Schock * Oliver Hamilton - Stephen Weighill * Linda Starford - Janet McCarroll * Jamie Bolton - Adam Neylan * Karen Shou - Karen Fokes * Dean Martin Shaft - Tony Rogers * Newspaper Journalist - Rachael Ferris * Director - Brandon Rogers * Assistant Director - Max Honack * Writer - Brandon Rogers * Musical Composer - Tony Giangreco * Creative Advisor - Adam Neylan * Technical Support - Kelly Ruiz, Steven Rogers, Ken Ross, Christine Hornbaker * D.P. - Casey Defremery, Max Honack Trivia * This episode was the first appearance of Rachael Ferris, who later becomes a season regular Category:Videos Category:Theater Class Episodes